


The Boy Who Cried 'Nuggets'

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anon Prompt, Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poster gazing, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, chicken nuggets, slight food play, total crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Minami fucking himself and getting off on posters of Yuuri-- also maybe a couple chicken nugget fantasies in this too.And while I am at it - A Bingo Spot being filled too!





	The Boy Who Cried 'Nuggets'

Minami had his room littered in pictures of Yuuri. Every one he could get his hands on. He had even gone down to the station when they had huge ones all over of Yuuri at the Grand Prix finals and grabbed one. HIs room was his own personal shrine to his icon. 

He had even gone online and bought every figurine of Yuuri he could find. He was not surprised there were so many out there. An entire bookcase full of mini Yuuri’s in different styles, outfits-- it made him smile when he saw it. All these Yuuris, just for him. 

Hell, he even ran the top Katsuki Yuuri blog. Every day he would search and reblog the newest news on his idol and icon. Even spending a little time writing his own personal fanfiction of his hero. Costumes modeled after every skate Yuuri ever did-- it was all laid out in his room. Even when he laid on his bed, he cuddled up to his body pillow with the picture of Yuuri on it. 

The timer went off on the oven in the kitchen and Minami squealed with delight. He had been starving and it was taking way too long for his chicken nuggets to cook. Taking his plate back to his room, he went back to his laptop as they cooled down, looking up the newest stories on his idol. 

There was a writer who was all over the blog with their stories of Yuuri. Minami would hunt them down to read them. It was almost like they knew Yuuri on a personal level and wrote small little smutty one shots. His favorites were the one where it was Yuuri/Reader. He would sit back and insert his name into the fic, and it was like all this was happening between him and Yuuri. 

All he had to do was read the story and look up at the life size poster of Yuuri staring down at him, making his cock swell at each intrusive thought. The more he read, the more turned on he got. This writer was so dirty! Minami giggled as he finished the story and looked up to the poster. 

Grabbing a chicken nugget, Minami shoved it in his mouth, chomping around the breading and meat. If there was anything he loved as much at Yuuri, it was his chicken nuggets. He had them almost every single night for dinner. His ice box overflowing with bags of them so he would never run out. 

Clicking over to his bookmarked page, Minami found Yuuri’s Eros program. He looked so good in that outfit and Minami could not wait for his to come in. He had ordered one weeks ago, and any day it will be here for him to wear-- pretend to be Yuuri.

Grabbing another chicken nugget, he watched as Yuuri twirled and swayed his hips across the ice. Fuck he loved this video. How they allowed something so sensual to be broadcasted without a trigger warning was beyond him. 

“That is pure eros,” Minami said with a mouthful of chicken nuggets. 

This was the program Yuuri had done at the Grand Prix finals. He looked so stunning. His body in top form, his legs thick and ass even thicker. Shoving another chicken nugget in his mouth, he had to pull his pants down, it was all getting too much. When Yuuri was finishing up his program, Minami had wrapped his greasy chicken nuggets fingers around his cock and started to stroke. Just that little bit of grease he had from his fried food was making it so his cock was good and slick. 

Looking up at the poster, it was almost as if Yuuri was staring down at him, smiling. Minami sat back in his chair and stroked his cock more, pulling his foreskin down, letting the precum and chicken nugget grease mix. Using his free hand, he had a few more nuggets on his plate and grabbed for another, shoving in his mouth as his hand worked up and down his shaft. 

All these pleasures were happening at once-- eating his favorite food, looking at his favorite person and almost doing his favorite thing. Stroking off was good, but it was never enough. There were two more nuggets on his plate and he swallowed the one his mouth and grabbed for another. His other hand becoming greasy. 

Torn between his nuggets almost gone, but being hard and leaking in his hand, he reached for his last nugget, chewing it slowly. 

Now both hands were greasy and Yuuri was staring down at him still. Lifting a leg to his desk, Minami reached around and used the grease on his hand to play with entrance. Swirling his greasy nugget finger around the muscle, feeling it twitch under the touch. Easily, he slid his digit in, letting the grease from his dinner glide the way. 

He never took his eyes off Yuuri. One day he wanted to eat chicken nuggets with Yuuri in bed. He imagined them laying back, naked and feeding one another. He would make a special trip and get the dinosaur nuggets, as those where the best. He could drizzle honey down Yuuri’s chest and take a bit of his nugget, then lap at the sticky skin of his idol to chase it down with. 

Moaning, Minami pulled at his cock as he started to finger bang himself harder. He continued to stare at the sweet smile of Yuuri as he slid in a second finger inside himself and curled them, reaching for his sweet spot. 

“Yuuri!” he moaned out as he pulled harder at his cock. 

He felt himself on edge, he knew he was getting close. Imagining all the things he could do with Yuuri was driving him inside. He would take the dinosaur nuggets and play with them on Yuuri’s cock and then slowly eat them off. He envisioned covering Yuuri in chicken nugget goodness as he made sweet love to his idol. 

A few more pulls on his cock, a couple more hard thrust with his fingers, and he was shooting all over his chest and stomach. Breathing heavy, he looked up to the poster of Yuuri. 

“I love you… and my chicken nuggets,” Minami breathed out before falling back in his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame discord for this... and Rodinia. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
